Blossoming Love
by 0-Kazia-0
Summary: REWRITING! Numair and Daine's fluffy, blossoming relationship post-ItRotG. Jon sends a group to Snowsdale. How will Daine take it? Stuff happens. Please R/R.
1. Exposed

**I'm spreading things out slightly. It's too compacted for my taste, according to TP's time line (****). This fanfic starts in late June of 452, making Daine 16 as of January. Numair is 30. Alanna is 33.**

**Everything you recognize is TP's**

"Daine?" A voice called. A girl with smoky brown curls, and gray eyes looked around the door. "Oh, hello Numair," she said, blushing slightly. Numair grinned at her taking her hand and kissing it lightly. She yanked it away. "Numair, don't! What if someone sees?"

"Sorry Magelet," he said, grinning, and made his way inside her room, shutting the door with a quiet _click_. Daine stood on toes so she could kiss Numair's neck. He leaned down and kissed her full on the lips.

"Jon wants to see us in the throne room, you know." He murmured as they broke apart. Daine grinned wickedly, swooping in for another kiss.

"He'll just have to wait, then." Minutes passed, and they kissed again and again. A loud _bang_ on the door made them jump apart. Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau called "Daine! You're supposed to be in the Throne Room! Numair was supposed to tell you, but doubtless he got distracted by an oddly colored butterfly or some such nonsense."

Numair made a face, and Daine gasped. "Uh… j-just a minute!" she stuttered nervously. Numair smoothed his shirt. "What do we do now?" he whispered. Daine grimaced, and Numair kissed her nose softly. "I'm not sure. Maybe hi-"

"Are you alright, Daine? I'm coming in." Alanna said, throwing the door. Numair moved to close the door, but he was too late.

Alanna stood at the door, gaping at the two lovers. "What is going on here?" she snapped. "Care to explain, Numair?" Daine blushed and bit her lip nervously. Numair met the Lionesses' gaze steadily. "It's not what you think, Alanna." She glared. "The hell it isn't!" she snarled, slammed the door shut and advancing on the two. "You, _taking advantage_ of Daine? I'm imagining that, am I? She's barely sixteen, Numair! Can't you at least wait until she's the same age I was when I-" Alanna stopped, blushing slightly. (**A/N: I'm referring to the part in **_In the Hand of the Goddess_**, when Jon bedded Alanna for the first time, on her 17****th**** birthday)**

"No, Alanna, it's not like that, really," Daine said quietly. "Numair's not taking advantage of me. This-" She paused, reddening, "is consensual." Alanna raised one eyebrow. "Really now? Has Numair informed you of his past…women?" Numair glared at the Lioness. "This relationship is not the same. I-" his voice cracked slightly with emotion. "I love Daine."

Alanna yanked open the door. "You'd best get to the throne room," she spat, before stalking out.

"Oh, Magelet, I'm sorry Alanna acted that way," Numair murmured, taking her small hand in his large one. Daine was quiet for a moment, leaning into Numair's warm chest. "It's alright. Everyone knows the Lioness has a temper. Besides, people would find out sooner or later." Numair kissed her softly. "We should get to the Throne Room."

They stood, and made their way to the Throne Room, hand in hand.


	2. Mission

As they reached the throne room, Daine pulled Numair into a small room off to the side. "I'm not quite ready to tell everyone about us, especially not like this," Daine paused, then added tentatively, "Is that alright? And…and do you think Alanna will talk? About us?"

Numair sighed softly. "I doubt she will talk. I would bet that she's already regretting how she handled our realtionship. Alanna always did tend to explode at small things. It's a well-known Trebond trait." He went gave a small smile. "It'll be okay, Magelet." He kissed her softly, then added "We should get in there before Jon sends someone to look for us."

Daine nodded and trotted out of the small room and opened the throne room door, peeking inside. Jon grinned at her and motioned her to come in. She did, and Numair followed her. Alanna glanced up at them as they entered, and quickly ducked her head, busying herself with notes. Baron George, Sirs Gareth the Younger, Raoul and Myles were present, as well as the Queen, Buri, and several knights and other men Daine didn't know. The room was filled with a low buzz of idle chatter.

As Daine sat next to Numair, Jon clapped once and everyone fell silent. "I have called you here today to discuss our relations with Galla." Daine stiffened involuntarily. "We've had reports from Gallan officials that immortals are attacking villages. They've asked us to send troops to defeat the immortals." A buzz filled the room again.

"But why should we help them?" called a man with a round face and upturned nose, giving him a snobbish look. Jon gazed at him. "I was just getting to that, Lord Genlith. King Mezinvar has agreed to an alliance and and an engagement between Price Jasson and his daughter, his only child, Princess Elysandra. She is to inherit the throne, and if Jasson is married to her, he will be king. They're that desperate."

"What if Mezinvar has another child? What if he disinherits his daughter?" Raoul asked, frowning. "It is unlikely. The eldest child nearly always holds the throne, no matter the gender, but girls must be married before they can be crowned. That's why he's so eager. Anyway, Mezinvar cannot have any more children. He suffered a rather... unfortunate accident some years ago." Several men sorted loudly. Jon glared.

"So a treaty and a marriage for young Jasson if we help? They do know he's only seven right?" a knight asked. Jon nodded. "The Princess is actually a year younger than him. The actual marriage won't take place for some time."

Sir Gary spoke first "I think it's a fine idea. Our troops are in good condition, and a treaty with the Gallans is wise. The more allies we have, the better."

Jon nodded in agreement. "Is there anyone who disagrees?" There was silence. "Alright. I shall send an official delegation and troops to Galla. Everyone except Thayet, Numair, Daine, Alanna, Gary and Raoul are dismissed." The bulk of the men filed out, relieved the conference was over. Jon spoke again once the doors were closed. "The official delegation will be comprised of Alanna, Numair, and Daine. I know the delegation is small, but the three of you are extremely powerful and I have no doubt in your abilities. I will be sending Gary along as well, but as commanding officer of the troops."

Alanna glowered. "So I get to attend parties while Gary has all the fun?" Jon grinned. "Gary gets to attend the parties too." Alanna seemed much cheered by this. Gary was not.

"Majesty?" Daine asked quietly. "Are we going anywhere near Snowsdale?" Jon shrugged. "You'll be sent wherever you're needed. Daine, I know they ran you out of Snowsdale, but you're older, now, and you have people who love you will be with you. I'm sending Onua along too, as head hostler." Daine relaxed slightly. "Alright. I'll go." she King beamed. "That settles matters then. Off you go!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jon seemed awfully eager to get us out of there," Daine commented as the king shut the doors behind them. Alanna came over beside her. "Jon's been gone for a week and hasn't seen Thayet. They missed eachother." She grinned wickedly. "A lot." Daine look looked at her. "What?" she blushed. "Oh, I see."

As aoon as Gary and Raoul wandered off down the hall, Alanna cleared her throat. "I must apologize for the way I acted earlier. It was just a shock seeing the two of you... together." Daine sighed in relief. "It's alright, Alanna. I'm just glad you aren't mad anymore." Alanna smiled and patted her arm. "However," she said, rounding on Numair, "If you _ever _hurt her, I _will _kill you." With that, she walked down the hall and disappeared.

"Well," Numair said. "At least she not mad anymore."


End file.
